Suze in the House
by Pandagirl66
Summary: Suze gets sick and no one knows why. So they take her to Dr.House, of course!Is Suze being poisoned? Can House help her before it's too late? Can Suze and jesse have an actual, uninterrupted conversation? S/J, slight Huddy if you really squint
1. Chapter 1

I sat on my bed, trying to focus on the mountain of homework in front of me. I wa so relieved to be out of the hospital that it wasn't nearly as hard as usual. I mean, hospital gowns are not my best look. Thanks to the RLS angels-as if- I had been stuck in one for WEEKS. It'd been torture, really- and I speak from expierience. Even my new-found good spirits couldn't handle the horror of Algebra for long, though, so I put it aside to pursue a more entertaining use of time- like talking to Jesse, who was sitting on the window seats and reading yet another large, dusty textbook.

"Hey, Jesse?"

He didn't even look up, "Yes, querida?"

But I didn't espond- I couldn't. A violent coughing fit seized me, and, suddenly, blood was everywhere.I heard Jesse's voice, but I could tell I was about to pass out- again, speaking from experience. The ast thing remember thinking was Oh great, not a week out of the hospital and I'm back in.

mediator-mediator-mediator-mediator-mediator-mediator-mediator-mediator

House limped through the sliding doors of PPTH and was immeadiatly met with Cuddy waving a blue file.

"Sixteen-year-old female, multilpe organ failure. All tests are negative, no doctor can fihure out whats wrong- oh, and her family came all the way from California."

" California, why?"

"They want _you_ to figure out what's wrong, obviously." Cuddy stopped walking, "House, please just take the case."

"Ok," House grabbed the file from her.

"Ok? thats it? no demands, no complaints?"

"Yep," House said as the elevator doors closed ,"California girls are _hot_."

Cuddy rolled her eyes as she walked back to her office. She'd have to have Wilson keep an eye on House, unless she wanted to deal with another sexual harrasment complaint.

This sucked. In fact, it was worse than the last hospital stay. At least I knew what was wrong then. Now, my insides were dying and no one knew why. Mom, Andy and Doc had, of course, stuck to me like glue this past week. Sleepy had visted often, but Dopey apperently had better things to do- including hours of complaining when he was told we were going to New Jersey. Jesse had, to my suprise, been there most of the time. He looked worried, almost as worried as Andy and my mom, actually- which was definetly saying something. Being moved here had not been fun, but Andy said he looked up this doctor, , and that he was really good or something. I really didn't care, it was a weird name anyway.

House threw the file at the ducklings and grabbed a marker to write on his board, "Sixteen-year-old female presents with rapid organ failure, go!"

"Drugs," Chase suggested immeadiatly.

"And minus ten points for the wombat- if you'd bother looking at the file, you woud know that her tox screen was clear."

"That just means the drugs weren't in her system at that time, or that it wasn't one that is detected by the tox screen."

"Fine, we'll ask the patient later, what else have you got?"

"It could be-" Cameron started, but Foreman interrupted.

Wait a second- ask the patient? What happened to everybody lies? Why aren't we searching the home?"

"Becuase plane tickets are expensive, Foreman."

"Wait, what?"

"She lives in _California_, you moron. Her parents brought her here becuase I'm ever-so-brilliant."

There was a moment of silence before House waved his hand impatiently, "Come on, what else you got?"

In the end, Foreman went of to schedule an MRI and Cat scan while Cameron and Chase went to get blood and talk to the patient.

I was _so_ bored. I mean, I'd been staring at the ceiling for the past hour. Mom, Andy and Doc had gone down to the Cafeteria, and even Jesse had disapeared of to who-knows-where. Which brings me too another subject- why has he been here so much? Do I dare hope its becuase he has feelings for me? I pulled away from this thought when two doctors walked suddenly into my room.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm ," the woman said warmly. She had long blonde hair and a kind, sincere face. I smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Suze Simon."

"And I'm ,"The male doctor told me. He had blonde hair too, and an Australian accent. It kind of reminded me of a ghost i dealt with once back in New York. The accent, I mean. I hoped this guy was nicer, though- that particular ghost had almost gotten me run over.

"Now, we just need to draw some blood and ask a few questions," told me. It took all my self-contol not to stick my tounge out at the thought- this past week had been plenty of time for me to get quite sick of both blood and questions. As stuck the needle in to get the blood, I realized Jesse was standing in the doorway of the room, watching intently. I smiled instantly, feeling relieved.

spoke suddenly,"okay, that'll be good. Now for just a few questions."

"Have you taken any sort fo drugs recently?"Dr. Cmaeron asked. I stifled a sigh. Doctors had asked me this question- as well as a few more embarrasing ones- more times than i could count.

"At no time in my life have I taken any sort of drugs,"I rehearsed, then added," I don't even think you could _get_ drugs where I live."

nodded, then asked a few more of the typical questions. I answered in the same business-like tone, very bored. they finished quickly, though, and I watched with satisfaction as they walked out the door. It didn't last long, though- a sudden searing pain in my gut caused me to double over, yelling out a startled shout. Jesse ran to my side instantly, but I could hardly tell he was there through the agony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, joy! another chapter. Aren't I just great? I will do at least one update a week, i promise. oh, and if any characters are ooc , then let me know. oh, and I'm looking for a beta! anybody out there willing? If you are, just pm me. And just so you know, this is post-reunion pre-Darkest Hour and somewhere in, like, season three or four of House. and I apologize for medical mistakes, I dont know much on the subject.**

**Disclaimer: i am not responsible for these wonderful, wonderful gifts to humanity, lol. thank Meg Cabot and David Shore.**

House and Wilson stood in line for the lunches that Wilson was inevitably paying for.

"So, how's your patient doing?"

"Oh, just peachy- turns out you don't need all those vital organs after all."

"I take it that means not so good."

"Well, duh. She'll be dead by morning if we don't figure it out"

"Then....good luck with that, I guess."

I really was not enjoying this. After my condition had "suddenly deteriorated", as all the medical people were putting it, I'd had to been hooked up to a bunch of sci-fi looking machines- I could barely move. Not to mention, they's called my mom in, and I had _just_ gotten her to go back to the hotel room her and Andy had for some rest. She had really needed it, and I had needed to be alone for awhile. Well, other than Jesse. He'd been sitting in the corner looking sulky for the past hour. Apparantly, he'd finished whatever boring book he had been reading. It was getting rather depressing really, and I figured I better talk to him the next chance we got- which probably would take awhile, considering mom had set up a permanant stance at my bedside. It took a half hour before she dozed off. I took adavtage of the situation.

"Hey, Jesse?"

Jesse looked up quickly, "Yes, querida?"

" You know, if you want something to read or whatever, just go look around- It _is_ a hospital."

Jesse smiled a little. "Perhaps I will,later ." I frowned but didn't say anything else. What was with him, anyway? Mom just had to come back in at that moment.

"Hi, Susie, how are you feeling?"

I tried to smile, "Same as i was feeling when you asked me ten minutes ago, mom."

"I'm just worried, you know that."

I sighed," I know, but I'll let you know if something goes wrong- You should go home, tell everybody else I haven't died yet." Mom gave me a "don't joke about stuff like that" look, but nodded.

"I guess you _do_ have a point..." She looked thoughtful,"but I won't be long."

"I'll be _fine_." There was confidence in my voice that I didn't really feel. How did I know i was gonna be fine? No one knew that- and the odds weren't looking all that great. She seemed to buy it, though, and it wasn't long before it was just me and Jesse, who still wasn't talking. It was a pefect time for us to talk- so, of course, I just had to fall asleep.

House sat in his office, waiting for an epiphany. His patient didn't have much longer. His team had spent the rest of the afternoon discussing countless possibilities, but nothing fell through. He'd eventually sent them home, but there was no way he was leaving. What the hell was wrong with his patient? it was killing him. he stared at Steve Mcqueen.

"Any ideas?" Great, now he was talking to a rat.....wait, a rat! House jumped up and limped as quickly as he could to his patient's room- which, thankfully, was just down the hall.

"I know what's wrong with her!"

**Firt off, sorry for the shortness and the cliffie. but im not particularly pround of this chapter, at all, and I was kinda hoping the cliffhanger would give it a little edge, lol. I'm already working on chapter three. anyone think im being a little ooc? I hope not. and just so you know, Jesse's acting funny cause he's all depressed-ish cause he thinks Suze is gonna die. but of course Suze dosent really get that becuase....well, she's Suze. hopefully the next chapter will be better and longer. luv you guys- review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I like this chapter more than the last one. Hopefully, you will too. anyway, your ever so welcome for the nice, quick know what? you should review! seriously, review!!!!!! then you all get cookies and another chapter.I promise**

**Disclaimer: You can't make me say it! You can't!**

I sat there, staring at nothing. I felt kinda depressed, to be honest. The problems had gotten worse pretty quick, and I couldn't sleep becuase of the pain. My mom was sleeping in the chair in the chair next to my bed- and Jesse sat in the same corner he'd been in most of the day. Apparantly, he hadn't thought much of my "Go find something boring to read" idea. Still, that didn't exactly explain why he was just sitting there.

"Hey, Jesse?"

He got up and walked slowly over to my bed. "Yes, querida?"

"Why are you here?"

He looked hurt, "Do you ... want me to leave?"

"No!" Where in hell did he get _that_ idea? "But that still dosen't explain why you're here."

"Dosen't it?"

I really didn't get where he was going with this," Uh...not really."

Jesse sighed," Querida, I-"

We were interupted suddenly when some old guy with a cane that I'd never seen before swung the door open. I have never been so annoyed in my life.

That is, until he said, "I know what's wrong with her!"

My annoyance quickly turned to relief. His entrance woke mom up, and she looked fairly alarmed.

"And you are?"

"I'm , I've been treating your daughter."

" I haven't seen you in here before."

"Yeah, yeah, we can talk about that later- the _point_ is that I figured it out!"

"Are you sure?"

"We-ell, we can't be totally sure until we run tests and whatever, but the symptoms fit perfectly."

"What is it, then?"

"Poisoned- rat poison, specifically"

Mom gasped, and my eyes widened. Now, normally, it wouldn't be such of a long shot for me to be poisoned- I've had my fair shair of enemies, though most have preffered to attempt to kill me in a more hands-on manner. However, most of said enemies were of the no longer living variety and have, consequently, moved on from this spectral plane. really couldn't think of anyone I'd pissed off that much recently. I wa so busy with those thoughts that I almost forgot about Jesse- almost. When I looked up, I realized he hadn't disappeared like I'd expected him too. Instead, he'd just retreated to the corner he'd been in before. His jaw was slightly open, and he looked kind..mad? Was he mad about the poison thing? I didn't really get why. it's not like worse hadn't happened, and he knew that. I realized was still talking.

"Most rat poisons have this blood thinner, and it..." I got bored of the explanation quickly. To me, It didn't really matter what the poison had done, so much as who had given it to me.

But then he said,"The wierd part is that, if she had only been poisoned _once,_the toxins would have released from her systems- so, in other words, someone has continued to contaminate anything she drank or ate with the stuff after she got dragged to the emergency room." Mom looked even more shocked, and Jesse looked , really angry. Both reactions were kinda starting to creep me out, but mostly the latter. Sriously, what was with him?

House studied the mother intently as he broke the news. It was obvious that she'd had nothing to do with the poisoning. But, then, who did? He really shoudn't have wondered. He should have just pushed the question aside. He'd already solved one puzzle, he didn't need another- but he did. House's fatal flaw, his inability to leave a single answer unknown, a single puzzle unsolved, just wouldn't let him push it aside. So, he thought. The only people to visit her, as far as he knew, were her family, but he'd have to ask his team to be sure.

"- _!_"

"What?"

"Shouldn't you be-oh, I don't know- treating her?"

"Well, yeah. I'll just page my team- It'll all go so much faster with them. it's all a very tricky procedure, you know." Of course, it wasn't, but he hadn't gotten a team so _he_ could be the one treating patients and dealing with their cranky mothers.

As I watched limp out of the room, it slowly seeped in. I was gonna be fine. Suze Simon, mediator extrodanaire, was living to fight another day. Of course, there was the big question of whoever had caused me to doubt that fact in the first place, but I pushed it away, it didn't matter right now. I was too relieved. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more relieved I was. I started to smile, then even laugh a little.

My mom frowned at me," Susie, honey, are you..alright?"

I realized how wierd I looked,"Oh, fine, mom. Just, you know, relieved."

"Oh, yes, I guess you have good reason." She smiled,"We all do."

We continued to talk light-heartedly for a few minutes, until came in, looking, well, exauhsted (spelling?). I actually felt kinda guilty, after all, it was- i realized I had no idea what time it was.

"Hey, mom, do you know the time?"

"Oh, it's, um...about 1:30."

Oh. Now I really did feal guilty,"Oh, wow, that's late..." I turned to .

"Sorry about, you know, the time and all."

He flashed a small smile,"Oh, that's okay- you get used to it pretty quick, working with ."

Another thought occured to me."If it's one a.m, then what was He doing here in the first place?"

"Oh, he gets a little obsessed when it comes to his patients- I'd say your fairly lucky he does, though."

I smiled,"Guess I am." I was still in a pretty damn good mood, on account of not being dead and all.

After they finished with all the medical stuff- I won't pretend I had any idea what they were doing- it was once again silent. Mom had decided that, now that I wasn't about to drop dead, she ought to go back to the hotel everyone was staying at to tell the news and get some much deserved rest- and some real food. So, it was just me again, me and Jesse. he was still just sitting there, practically seething. he hadn't calmed down since the whole poison announcement, and he hadn't said a word. Talk about creepy. I figured it was just going to more akward until _someone_ said _something_, and it looked that someone was going to be me. Way to be the bigger person, Suze.

"Uh, Jesse, something wrong?"

Jesse looked at me," Of course there is, didn't you hear any of that?"

"Well, yeah, I thought the me-not-dying part was pretty nice."

Jesse's gaze softened, and he sighed, "Of course it is, querida. I am glad that they found the problem."

I frowned,"You know, you don't really look all that glad."

He looked frustrated,"It's just this whole poison business."

"What about it? It's not like there hasn't been worse,"

He grimaced," Yes, but those were different. Direct attacks, and we knew who they were coming from. But this? We do not know who they are, why they did it, or even if they will do it again."

I guess I hadn't really thought about it before. Now that I did, I could kinda see his point. I mean, it _was _kinda easier to kick someone's ass when you actually kew who they were.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense, but you still don't have to just sit there- it won't fix anything and, frankly, it's pretty depressing."

"Sorry, querida, it's just..."

"Yeah?"

"I cannot help but feel that this is all my fault."

"What!?" That's what was bothering him? I mean, that's the stupidest thing ever. I mean it.

"If anyone should have noticed something like an angry ghost that was around enought to do this-" He wave his hand in the genereal direction of my hospital bed, and I felt a smidge of indignitation," then it really should have been me."

I sighed. that was a ridiculous point," Well, if you're going to use _that_ logic, then I would be just as much to blame- I'm the one they did it to, after all."

"That is not what I meant, Susannah."

"Yeah, I know. It's still I really stupid point though."

Jesse looked kinda...sad,"I know,I know. I just cannot help but feel that way."

Alright, so now I felt kinda guilty."It's fine, just....go cheer up. Find the biggest, most boring medical book in the place."

Jesse looked alarmed," I'm not leaving this room"

I frowned ,"Why not?"

"Well, obviously I need to stay with you- whoever poisoned you could come back."

Okay, so I was touched. Really, I was. It was pretty obvious he cared- a lot. And, to be honest, I didn't really know what to think of that.

House just didn't get it. Accoding to the ducklings, no one besides family had visited her. From what he'd heard, the older stepbrothers hadn't been around enough to give that amount of poison- and, frankly, he didn't think they looked smart enough to pull something like that off. So, that left the mom, the stepdad, and the little stepbrother. Besides the poisoning, he still thought something was off about the patient in general. Whatever it was, he'd bet it was linked to her numerous previous injuries and ER visits. Either that or the kid had a serious case of bad luck, and House didn't believe in bad luck. Oh, well, it was time to go home, he would just have to do some snooping tommorrow. One thing was for sure though- there was no way in hell that he was letting this go.

Jesse certainly kept his word about sticking around. Not once did he leave his post by me. Actuaaly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him watching me a lot. I didn't know what that was really supposed to mean. Was it that he just had nothing else to look at? Or did-

A ghost materialized suddenly in front of me, pulling me out of my thoughts. She looked just a few years younger than me, with long blonde hair and a livid expression.

"No! This is all _wrong_!," She wailed. Then she pointed an accusing finger at me,"You! You were supposed to die!"

Jesse leaped at her, but she dematerialized quickly. Jesse and I looked at eachother, silent with shock.

"Well," I finally said," I guess we figured out who was trying to kill me."

**muwahaha! This we're almost finished? Think again. The fun is just begining! Sorry about the cliffie, I really just couldn't resist. I'm too evil, and it was perfect. so, reviews? please? you get cookies, i promise! okay, so maybe i dont promise, but.....I will promise that if you review then I will have the next chapter up by this weekend. Again, all medical crap is stuff i got off wikipedia, so no blaming me.**


	4. Lucy

**Hehe! Welcome to my epic chapter. your ever so very welcome. :D You ready to meet Suze's would-be assassin? You better be! enjoy and review! btw, it's unbeta'd so sorry about any mistakes. at least wonderful, quick little updated it!**

House wanted to talk to the patient- yes, rare as it was for him to willingly spend time with one, he believed that his best chance to figure out this puzzle was to go directly to the source. He walked abruptly into the room.

"Remember me?"

"Oh, um, yeah- You're ."

"Uh-huh, and you are?"

She rolled her eyes,"Suze."

"Ok, then, Suze-don't expect me to remember that, by the way."

She rolled her eyes agin,"Whatever- what do you want?"

House was amused," Just wanted to ask you- which part of your family do you think was trying to kill you?"

He noted the look on her face as he said the words- wary and almot secretive,"What-what maks you think it had to be them?"

"Well, considering they would have had to be with you at _least_ once a day."

"You know, someone could have paid off some nurse or something."

House raised an eyebrow," You got a reason to believe someone would hate you that much?"

"You got a reason someone wouldn't?"

Damn, this kid was good."Guess not,"

"Then, there you go."

"Alright, but you know what I think? I think you _know_ who did it!"

It was a blind accusation. House had no idea what she knew, but something was definetly up, and he wanted to see her reaction to the outburst. It did not dissapoint.

She sat for a econd with her mouth wide open,"I- why the hell do you think _that_? I mean, how could I-there'd be no-" She finally shut up.

House smirked,"Defensive much?"

The patient-Suze- glared venomously at him. House suddenly noticed that the water bottle sittle on the counter next to her was shaking violently. What the hell? That wasn't even _possible_. House spun quickly out of the room, practically unable to comprehend what he'd seen, trying to figure out a rational explanation. There wasn't one, unless he was hallucinating, and that wasn't very likely. So, then...what was he supposed to do?

I was glad that he was gone. The way he'd just spun abruptly out of the room was kinda wierd, but that wasn't very important.

"Well, that was pleasant." I finally grumbled sarcastically.

Jesse didn't answer, and I turned my head to look curiously at him.

"Uh, Jesse? Something wrong?"

"I think he saw it." Okay, I was completely lost.

"Who saw what, exactly?"

"I caused that table-" He pointed at the small table next to my bed "- to shake. I believe that doctor saw it."

"Oh. I guess that would explain why he just shoved off all of a sudden."

"Yes, I suppose it would."

"But...what's the big deal?" He seemed kinda nervous about it, but I didn't get why.

"Susannah, he is already suspicious, we do not need him poking around."

"Damn, you're right." If worst came to worst, we could just tell him, but that was definetly a scenario that I'd rather avoid. I sighed,"Well, no use worrying about it now, we'll just have to-"

I broke off as a ghost suddenly materialized into the room.I could actually hear the heart moniter's beeping increase rapidly as I recognized her. I had only seen her once, briefly, but I wouldn't ever forget her face- this was the ghost who had tried, and nearly succeded, to kill me. Jesse tensed as he recognized her, but I held up my hand in the universal signal for him to cool it. I couldn't risk her getting spooked again- I wanted answers.

"You!" She creeched maloviently, just like last time.

I tried to calm down. Deep breathes, Suze. "Um, yeah, Hi."

My very clever (yeah, right) response seemed to shock her, like she hadn't realized i was able to speak. There was an incredibly akward moment of silence before I spke again.

"So, I was, uh, wondering just why you tried to, you know....kill me." I squeaked.

That certainly elicited a response. The instant the words were out of my mouth, she broke down. Seriously, it was like a soap opra, she was crying and shaking.

"It-it's all _your_ fault!" She spluttered. Wow, even through her tears she sound angry. I really had no idea how I could have done anything, but, to be honest, I almost felt bad for her. I mean, she looked like she was no older than fourteen or fifteen, and it was obvious she had some serious issues going on. Not that those things were enough to make me forget wy I was in this hospital in the first place or anything, but still....

"Um, what, exactly, is my fault?" I asked cautiously.

"Y-you made them go away!!"

Okay, now I was _really_ confused. "Made _who_ go away?"

"F-Felicia" She sobbed," a-and Mark, and Josh- and Carrie!"

What? What the hell did this have to do with the RLS angels? At this point, I was so frustrated that I forgot that I was talking to an emotionly unstable kid.

"_I_ didn't do anything to those guys! It wasn't _me_ that killed them! All I did was try to _help_!"

She abruptly stopped crying and went back to glaring at me," I'm not stupid, I know _you_ didn't kill them! That other kid, Michael, did."

"I really still don't get why you hate me."

"Because they're gone becuase of you!" she snapped, "They were ghosts and you made them go away!"

This chick was so off her rocker." You're mad that I helped them?"

If anything, she glared even more fiercly," You didn't help them! They were fine! and _you_ took them away!"

Okay, she was _way_ off her rocker," Uh, news flash, they weren;t better off. They were dead. I hepled them move on."

" No! They were better off as ghosts. They talked to me when they were ghosts, it was like they were my friends."

"You wanted them dead? So they'd _talk_ to you? You're crazy!" I really shouldn't have shouted that last part, but I just couldn't believe this girl. I really couldn't. She was nuts.

"I- I am NOT crazy! It was better that way! It WAS!!!" She was completely losing it. I had to clm her down- now.

"Hey, hey, you're right. You're not crazy, not crazy." It was too late. Items were starting to shake, starting to fall. That was abd enough in a regular enviornment, but in a hospital....oh, crap.

"Jesse?" I asked nervously. Maybe he could stop this girl.

He stepped cautiously toward the physcopath. Bad move.

"Stay AWAY from me!"

I was desperate," Hey, um, what's your name?"

She stopped shaking -for the moment," Wha-what did you ask me?"

"What's your name?" I repeated calmly. i really couldn't believe that had even semi-worked.

She stared at me as things gradually stopped shaking," It's-it's Lucy."

"Okay, Lucy, that's a nice name." I totally could not believe myself. I mean, here i was making small talk with my woud-be murderer. That was so not a comforting thought.

"I- um, yeah, it was my grandmother's name."

The only thing I could think of to do was keep her talking," That's nice. How old are you?"

"I'm- I'm thirteen." Wow, she was younger than I'd thought.

"You're tall for your age." I was running out of stuff to talk about.

She nodded," My mom always used to tell me that." A sad look crossed her face when she mentioned her mom, and , for the second time, I felt a fleeting moment of sympathy.

"Your mom sounds smart. What was she like?" I was taking a gamble, bringing her mom into this, but I really was running out fo stuff to talk about.

" Oh, she was great. She was smart, and nice, and funny...I was sad when she left."

"She left?"

"Oh, yeah, one day she just walked out with a suitecase and stuff. She told me she had to go, that she was sorry, that she'd come back someday." her eyes clouded," She never came back."

"I'm , uh, sorry." It felt weird, saying that to the girl who, just hours ago, I'd hated with all my ability. I felt a little different know. Don't get me wrong, there was no way I was planning on being buddies with her or anything, but it's kinda hard to really hate a kid, no matter what they did.

She stared intently at me," I like you."

The revalation stunned me," Well...thanks. Does that mean your not gonna, you know, try to kill me?"

"Oh, no," she said matter-of-factly," Now you need to die even more."

Then she vanished.

**I know, I know. I'm a horrible, evil person. but you gott admit, that was a rather interesting chapter. At least, I thought it was. likey? not likey? only one way to tell me! oh, and who thinks or old pal Gina should pay Suze a visit? After all, new jersey isn't far from New York.**


	5. Could life get any more chaotic?

**Oh, boy, an update! Sorry it took awhile, I had some writer's block problems and I've been doing tuff with my other stories. reviews help so much with that- hint, hint!!**

What Lucy had said bothered me- hell, it would have bothered any sane person. It made no sense, wanting someone to die becuase you liked them. I was on edge for the next two days straight, jumping at every little sound and never relaxing. It was obvious she was out to get me, how was I going to know when? I had to be ready. Something about this kid really freaked me out.

My mom, of course, noticed it all, and she naturally thought I was nervous becuase of the whole not-knowing-who-poisoned-me thing. I _wish_ I didn't know.

"Susie, sweetie, relax. It'll be fine." She told me when I freaked at a tiny noise for the billionth time that day.

Ugh. I so didn't want to have this conversation _again_. I was saved my the sudden shout of a very familiar voice.

"Yo, Simon!"

I looked up,"Gina?!"

It hadn't been long since she'd visited Carmel, but the hair that had previousy been orange was now a deep shade of purple. Nice.

"What are you doing here?"

Gina snorted," Well, don't sound so exited."

"Sorry, I'm glad your here and all, I was just, you know, surprised."

"That was the point."

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes," We wanted to _suprise_ you, duh. Your mom suggested the whole thing, said you were feeling down."

"Uh, yeah, thanks."

I really didn't want Gina here. I mean, I was glad to see her and all, but now wasn't the best time, what with that psycho ghost trying to kill me and all. Not that there wasn't norally a psycho ghost trying to kill me, but this was a rather special case, and I didn't want Gina caught up in it.

"Well, I'll let you two get caught up." Mom said brightly, exiting the room.

Gina sat down in the chair she'd vacated," So, what's up? Heard all about the poisoning, serious stuff," She leaned closer," Who do you think it was?"

I blinked," Well, it's complicated..." I didn't want to lie, but I didn't exactly want to get into the whole story.

Gina's eyes widened," Does it have something to do with-" her voice lowered dramatically,"ghosts?"

"Yeah, it kinda does."

"Omigod, did a ghost poison you?!" She practically yelled.

I glanced around frantically," Gina, keep your voice down!"

"Oops- does that mean yes?"

"Uh-huh." I was still preoccupied with being sure no one had heard her outburst. That was so the last thing I needed.

"What are you gonna do? We should tell somebody."

I rolled my eyes," Yeah, Psych ward's right upstairs, after all."

Gina frowned," Okay, Simon, you got a point. But we gotta gotta do _something_."

"Yeah, I know, I'm working on it. Just don't worry."

"You sure?"

"Totally. What else is going on? How's New York?"

"Oh, I have _tons_ to tell you!"

* * *

Gina left about seven that night, and I was really glad that Mom'd had the great idea of bringing her up for a visit. I felt a lot better and a lot more relaxed, even though I was still jumping whenever there was a loud or unexpeected noise.

Things were going really well, actually- I even convinced my mom to leave right after Gina was gone. That was the earliest she'd left for the night since I'd been admited. So, of course, It shouldn't have suprised me when i woke up at three o'clock in the morning face-to-face with an uninvited visitor. Yeah, you guessed it.

"Hi." Lucy said innocently.

"What do you want?" I asked warily. Jesse was standing protectively next to my bed.

"I wanna talk to you."

"Uh-huh, sure you do."

"No, really, that's all."

"Why?"

"I like you."

"That's what you said last time- right before you said you wanted to kill me."

She nodded," Exactly."

"Sounds to me like your a little confused."

"People are better off dead."

Okay, what? "and how did you reach _that_ conclusion?"

"Living people are always doing stuff, and worrying about dying, and eating, and sleping...but if your dead, it's a lot more simple. "

I stared at her," You're crazy."

Her demeanor changed automatically. She went from innocent little girl to furious ghost in a flash. She leaped onto her feet.

"Don't call me that! Everyone calls me that! Don't you see? I'm NOT crazy! Actually, I'm smarter than all of you! A lot!" By then, the whole room was shaking violently.

"Okay, geeze, cool it."

"How? How can I possibly do that? No one gets it! No one ever gets it!"

Talk about having issues. The bad part was, I had no idea what to say. No, more like I had nothing to say that wouldn't just push her further over the edge. Which would _not_ be good. I wasn't sure how I would explain it if medical equipment suddenly started flying around.

Turns out it didn't get that far, because, just then, walked in.

* * *

House was on his way to visit his patient. It wasn't something he normally did voluntarily but, under the circumstances, it seemed like that was the only way he would get any answers. He limped toward the glass doors, but stopped a foot from it when he heard his patient's voice.

"You're crazy."

House couldn't have been more confused. As far as he knew, there wasn't supposed to be anyone but the girl in that room. He stopped and pressed his ar against the door. He could hear...banging? It sounded like things were moving around. He heard his patient's voic agian, this time with a hint of panic.

"oKay, geeze, cool it."

The noises grew louder, more pronouced. What the hell? He was defiently getting to th bottom of all this. Enough was enough.

He barged into the room suddenly, and couldn't believe his eyes. There was no one in the room other than his patient- at this point, he was wriously considering going through the extra effort of learning her name- and she was sitting on her hospital bed. Around her, though, the whole room was shaking. Impossible. he blinked and it was over. Everything was normal and still.

"What the hell was that?"

The patient shot him an innocent look," What was what?"

"_That_! and why were you talking to yourself a minute ago?"

"Um, are you okay?"

"I'm not the one apparantly hearing voices."

"Who said anything about voices?"

"I did. You were talking to yourself."

"Got any proof?"

"I _heard_ you."

"Hm, dosen't exactly sound like what I'd call proof."

House glowered at the girl," I don't know what or problem is or what's going on here, but I _will_ find out, no matter what I have to do- and you may just end up regreting it."

"Good luck with that."

"I doubt you'll be saying that in a week or so." With that, he turned and limped triumphantly out of the room.

**Okay, okay, me and my ever so slow reviews. Im sorry, okay? I really am very sorry. But, actually, i didn't think anyone actually even read it at all. then I checked my stroy stats for the first time ever and found out I actually do have some readers. Maybe you lot ought to make yourself know a little more- I mean, here I was, thinking me and this story were all alone. Review or something, people. I would like some suggestions on where to go with his, cause I'm not entirely sure as of this moment.**


	6. Its Doc,and more Lucy

**I'm so incredibly sorry for how very long it's taken. Basically, I've been focusing on my other mediator crossover- though, admittedly, that hasn't gotten worked on a whole lot either- and Im kind stuck here. I mean, I know where I wanna go with this, but I'm really just not sure how to get there. Still, that's no exuse for my immensly slow update, and i will work more at this. Promise. Oh, and I would like to point out that I am quite clueless in the medical field, and that I'm just about sure all things medical in this are totally wrong. Sorry about that, I'd suggest that you ignore the mistakes if your informed enough about that stuff to notice them- and I apologize to any nurses or such that may be offended.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suze or House. *sob* the truth hurts. It really hurts.**

I scowled at through the glass door of my room.

Quite unfortunately, he'd kept his promise of doing everything in his power to figure out what was going on. At this point, that was basically stalking me. Seriously, he was _always_ outside my room, exept for the latest time of night, when my body was usually utterly exhausted, due to the fact that wasn't exactly all healed up yet. Far from it, in fact.

I'd have to be in this stupid hospital for at least a few more weeks while various procedures and such were done.I mean, they weren't even letting me eat solid food yet or anything, meaning I still had to be hooked up to various tubes. I guess that's hospitals for you, though. With House as my shadow, I could barely talk to Jesse at all. Not to mention how very annoying it was. On the bright side, Lucy hadn't been around near as much. Jeeze, that kid creeped me out.

"So, how are we feeling today?"

Dr. Cameron stood in front of me, smiling happily as usual. We went through the usual routine questions.

"Well,I think you're coming along quite well. It's remarkable, really, hwo fast you've been recovering."

"Yeah, well, I'm a fast healer. Does that mean I could maybe leave earlier? like, now?"

chuckled,"Maybe not now, but probably ahead of shedule. We'll have to see."

"Sounds good." It was at that precise moment that I beganto feel dizzy.I mean, _really_ dizzy. And naseous. I groaned and leaned over, arms across my stomache. I could hear moniters beeping, but couldn't bring myself to focus on anything other than the world spinning around me. Then the spinning world disappeared completely.

I blinked once. Then twice. then several more times before I could see everything clearly. Everything being the ceiling, of course. I was still working on the ability to lift up my head and look around. When I did, I noticed my mom, Andy, and- of course- .

"Oh, Suzie, you're awake." the relief in my mom's eyes was immense.

"Yeah, I am, amd I feel fine."

"That's good, I was getting worried."

"How long was I out for, anyway?"

"Four hours. It's almost one now."

"And am I right to assume you haven't eaten anything?"

She gave me a sheepish look,"I didn't to leave, in case you woke up."

"Well,I did. And like I said before, I feel completely back to normal, albeit a little thirsty. So go on down to the cafeteria-you,too, Andy-eat something, and bring me back a drink. Okay?"

Mom smiled at me," the way, I told David I'd bring him up to visit you this afternoon- if you're up to it, of course.

I grinned,"Sounds great. I haven't gotten to see him nearly enough since this all started."

Mom and Andy both left, leaving me alone with House. Unless, of course, you count Jesse, whom I'd already noticed was sitting in the corner of the room, not looking particularly happy. hopefully,I'd get a chance to talk to him before I was abck to being surrounded by family.

First, though, I turned to House, who was yet to say a word,"Okay, what the hell happened?"

"Well, there was a screw would appear our nurse put in the wrong fluid when she was refilling your IV bags this morning. Easy enough mistake to make, almost common among rookies."His voice was casual enough, but he looked at me liek he knew I was hiding something I was.

I cleared my throat,"Well,that's too bad.I assume the problem's been taken care of, so you can go now."

He didn't move for a long moment, and I thought he was going to ignore my he grabbed his cane and stood slowly before limping to the glass door of the hospital room. Before leaving, he looked back over his shoulder and said,"Funny thing is, that nurse has been working here five years,and she's never made a mistake like that."

He walked out before I could reply.

I groaned and fell back onto my pillow.

"It was Lucy, wasn't it?" I asked without looking at silence was answer enough.

I sat back up,"It wasn't your fault, you know."

"I wasn't exactly much use, though, was I?" he finally asked.

I shrugged,"You don't know you hadn't been in here last night, she probably would've come in personally and killed me instead of pulling that trick."

Jesse didn't answer, but he looked a little less sullen. I continued," I do feel pretty bad for that nurse though, she's probably getting hell from her boss or whoever over that fluids thing." I still wasn't getting a response. Oh, well, may as well quit while I'ma head. He'll get over it eventually.

I just at and thought until Mom and Andy came back a few minutes later, with a drink for me.I was grateful for the can only sit in akward silence with the dead love of your life for so long, after all.

"So, is David coming in?"

"If you feel up to it, I was going to get him," Andy replied.

I grinned,"I'm totally up for it."

"Great, I'll be back soon." he stood up and walked quickly out of the hospital seemed very exted to bring Doc up.

I turned to say something to my mom, then realized that she was leaning half-asleep agianst the bak of her chair.

"Hey, Mom."

She jerked her head up,"Oh, I'm sorry, is it?"

"You're competely up to Andy, ride back to the hotel with him, and rest there.I'll have him and Doc-I mean, David here, it'll be the perfect tme for you to get some sleep."

"Well-I suppose, but-are you sure, Susie?"

"Yes, I'm 'll be just fine."

"Well, okay.I'll be back soon."

", go on, before you miss your ride."

She smiled at me, then left.I was relieved to see her go.I mean, don't get me wrong, my mother's the greatest mom in the world, but even she needs to , I was worried that something would happen to her if she kept hanging around, considering there was a vengeful ghost after me and not a lot I could do about it.

_Oh, just wait till I get out of this hospital_,I thought,_I'm so kicking serious ghost butt_.

It was at that exact moment that the room phone rang.I frowned, hesitated, then picked it up.

"Um, hello?"

"Susannah?"

My eyes widened,"Father Dominic?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Oh, I'm... know, better."

"I'm very glad to hear mother informed me of your incident earlier.I must say,I'm seem to be having to be having the worst luck with your recovery."

"Luck has nothing to do with it,Father D."

"I'm afraid I don't understand,,this has all been an unfortunate accident."

I Dominic was great,he really was,but sometimes he could be frusterating.I mean,if there's anything _I've_ learned from the mediating business,it's that nothing like that is ever an accident,and there are no such things as coincidences.

"Nothing accidental about was a ghost.I met 's quite eager to have me join in the journey to the great beyond."

"Susannah!Why didn't you contact me earlier?"

"Well,you're on the other side of the continental USA,I didn't see what you could do."

"That may be true,but all the same,I'd appreciate it if you would keep me up-to-date on these things in the future."

"Sure thing."I replied, not really paying attention.I was contemplating whether or not I could manage sitting up.I liked the concept of sitting,but not the nausia it would probably cause me.

"Do you promise?"

" next time a ghost tries to kill me,I'll call second thought,your phone bill would _not_ be pretty."  
"Susannah,I'm serious."

"Okay,okay.I promise."

"Thank ,I must go,but please take care of yourself."

"Don't worry,I will.I'll be fine."

He sighed,"I do hope ,Susannah."

"Bye-oh,and father Dominic?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for calling."

"You're welcome,Susannah."

I set the phone back down on the table next to me and decided I felt up to trying that sitting thing.

Just as I'd managed that,Andy came back in,Doc just behind all three of my stepbrothers,Doc-aka David-was definetly my favorite.I was honestly glad to see the kid.

He looked a little scared,"Suze?"

"Hey,'s good to see you."

"It's good to see you,too!I missed you,Suze."

I smiled,"You did?"

"Yeah,I went down to the hotel's business center the other night ad looked up some facts about hospitalization,and..."He began to ramble a bunch of facts and mind started to wander-I loved the kid,I really did,but sometimes he bored me to death-and I noticed that Andy had subtley stepped out so David and I could just as well,since,at that exact moment,David was cut off by a loud crash coming from the hallway.

He spun around,trying to see what was going on,but he couldn't.I,however, what I saw was the evidence that Lucy was yet to give up on her quest for my demise.

Obviously,she'd been up to something,because she and Jesse appeared to be in a tumble.I mean,if the fact that the entire hallway was shaking with ghost energy was any appeared to be yelling at eachother,but I couldn't make out any words over the noise of various crashing objects.

Well,this was just great.

**I completely promise that there will not be any waits like the one for this fact,seven is already beig started and will be ready...,this time,I really,truly mean it.I've always been better at t during the school year,for some chapter is the big confrontation between House and House accept her supernaturual explanation,or is it curtains for both Suze's secret and her life outside of a mental institute?I'll let you know as soon as I find ,puh-lease!**


	7. Flying objects are dangerous

**It's a short update, but an update. I'm sorry, really. But I'm egtting back into my stories, like I was in the first few chapters, and I'll be faster. really.**

A window to the room down the hall shattered,and I was ,really Doc looked seriouly confused.

"Suze...what's going on?"

"Um,I don't know."

I thought I did a pretty good job of sounding confused and I guess I'm not as good of an actress as I thought I was,or Doc just knew me really well,because he did not look at all convinced.

There was another shatter as Lucy swung her arms furiously.I couldn't tell what had broke.

Doc's eyes got wide,"Is it...?"he didn't finish,but he really didn't have to.I new what he ,that kid picks up on stuff fast.

I nodded ever so slightly,and his eyes got even wider,"It it'll calm down soon."

I couldn't get out there and talk to her-that wasn't even close to being an option-so really waiting and hoping was all I coud useless didn't do much to improve my mood.

Thankfully,it wasn't long before Lucy realized she was outmatched,and that she was just wasting her energy by trying to fght had over a century more experience than her,after all.

She turned briefly toward me,growled-which I happened to find rather disturbing-then disappeared.I sighed in relief.

Doc eyed me,"Is it...gone?"

" now."

"O-okay,good."

I have to admit,that whole thing had me it was the being useless that freked me out-not a feeling I'm used to.

"Um,Suze,maybe I should call mom."

I was about to agree when I realized something,"No,don' we have to call her up here _again_,she'll never should let her rest.I don't think it did _that_ much damage..."

I actually couldn't be sure of that fact,since my partly obstructed view of outside my room was even more obstructed due to the large amount of dust,hysterical patients,and slightly less hysterical doctors.

Conidering the high wierdness-level of what just happened,I wasn't suprised to see come storming into the course,the fact that i was expecting it didn't make it any less annoying.

"What just happened?"he demanded.

"What do I look like?The weather lady?"

"_That_ was not is New jersey-we do not have earthquakes, let alone ones of that magnatude."

"That's a fascinating fact and everything,but I'm still not seeing what it has to do with me."

House was getting mad.I reminded myself that he wasn't any old normal person-he was smart,and dangerous.

"Don't play innocent,you know exactly what happened here."

"And what proof do you have of that?"

"None yet-but I will get some,and I'll figure out exactly what's going on."

I smiled sweetly,"Well,good luck with that."

He stormed out-well,as much as someone could storm when relying heavily on a cane. Stupid jerk.

"What are you going to do about him?" Jesse asked after House was out of sight.

I shrugged," Ignore him, get better, then I'll leave and never see his face again."

"Do you really think that is going to work?"

I shrugged."Yeah, sure. What could possibly go wrong?"

I really shouldn't have said that.


End file.
